


"Repressed desire»  0o

by NiniDrama



Category: Mew Gulf - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Charbon, Dénis - Freeform, Gulf soumis, M/M, Marquage olfactif, Mew dominant, Mew va lui enseigner de nouvelle choses, Odeurs / parfums, Passion, Refus d acceptation, Sexe, acceptation, alchimie corporelle, club de rencontre, découverte, jeu sexuelle, protection sexuelle, sentiment nouveaux, suçons / marquages corporelle, sécurité/ confiance, veux cacher son orientation sexuelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniDrama/pseuds/NiniDrama
Summary: Can a simple birthday party with friends change a life? This meeting with this Man, will change everything, he is beautiful, his scent is intoxicating, a new sensation settles in Golf But why is his heart beating so fast so hard? In this universe where you find THE person with whom you spend the rest of your life, this particularity is made by the smell, when 2 people smell their mutual smells, their smells merge to form only one! You are bonded to that person forever, you can be Dominant / Neutral / Submissive / it's rare but when you find your other half you only feel, see, live for them.So when Gulf smells the intoxicating scent of Mew, he has a sexual urge to be totally submissive to this man.But why this man in particular? Despite some obvious revelations, he still tries to lie to himself, and to suppress this desire deep inside him, but when his body decides to betray him, and to leave him invaded by this sexual drive ...he has had to face his desire to repress for a long time, this passion will make him vibrate, he will discover new things, a difficult acceptance, these feelings will be tested.But where will all of these emotions take him?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 23





	1. The Meet...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance,  
> if the BDSM themes don't please you don't read this fiction, it's Pure Sex!  
> These are parties that must do this in consenting persons and there are rules between the partners! 
> 
> stay safe and protect yourself is important! Thank you

_"But why am I doing this!" why do I need to come back here? I'm crazy… ”_ these thoughts are jostling in his head, Gulf is in front of this club“ The Palace of Pleasures ”, his heart is beating so fast in its pointine,“ _come in or not? "_...

  
Gulf is a brilliant 22 year old student, who has his own apartment, small but for himself that's enough, he's a normal boy in a normal life, but Gulf was born to be sexually dominated, he discovered his penchant for submission, over time, his previous experiences were Dominant, he preferred to hide it, and even has these former partners out of shame? or afraid to admit it and to make do with this burning desire which he buried in the depths of his being, whatever the case he is certainly too proud to assume this submissive side ... But he can always try to lie to him same, but we cannot lie to his body, has his devouring desire but when night falls and sleep takes hold of him his sexual desire comes out in his dreams, His body trembles with pleasure, he moans in these dreams, sweats with all his being, his sleep is restless, his body is burning his spirits want to completely let go to the submission that takes hold of these dreams ...

_I am in a playroom…. , the lights are dimmed in the color red, with all kinds of various accessories and vary from hook to the wall, I am naked, my handles are attached to a black metal bar suspended in the air, blindfolded, I am hard as rock, I have just had this man severely punished, he whipped me several times because I was a bad boy, this strong man who likes to play with my body like no one has ever done, as if he doesn't know me heart, he know I what I want! those lips are deliciously soft, her tongue is mischievous, her voice is sensual, domineering, I tremble all over the place, this pleasure is so good, I want more, and more, please ... more_  
_the man approaches me, I feel his hot body against mine, he whisper in my ear 'you're a good boy tonight um ... you deserve to come ...' his hot breath makes me moan more, his hand strokes my chest, it goes down gently feeling in is almost painful up to my cock, which he gently strokes, she leaks from near-cum, I'm so close, he know it, 'cum for me boy ... .. 'while licking my ear, I let out a cry of release, The orgasm ran through my whole body, my hot sperm splashed on his hand…' That's my good boy! but this is only the beginning .... ’_  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP ...

Alarm clock....

  
Waking up wakes me from my erotic dream, I am all shaking, I am sweating, my breathing is fast and strong, my heart is racing in my chest, I am short of breath, as if .... I had just had an orgasm, I had the impression of having these hands on my body my dream was more real than ever!  
After coming to my senses, I got up from the bed and while getting up I noticed that my pants were wet, shit !!!! I really ejaculated in this fucking dream, I head to the bathroom to take a very cold shower to put my mind back in place, but I can't stop thinking about it ...  
After a good shower, I quickly got dressed for fac.  
The day was long, but luckily tomorrow is Saturday, he had to prepare everything for Mild's birthday, his best friends, he had donated to a chic club for the occasion, they would be a dozen friends, to party, meet new people, in short, have fun! everything was ready for tomorrow….

The next day….

  
It was 7 p.m., Gulf was ready,

  
"But why did you make me buy a really gulf brand! »Mild said a little confused

  
"This is precisely the particularity of this anonymity club! its change no? "

  
"Hmm .. if you say so"

  
“After all his change from the evenings at the classic bar Mild, his will add spice and will be more confident for dredged! Go !!! "

  
" GO !!! Mild have returned "

  
Seeing everyone's enthusiasm, he wearied of tempting this new experience, after all, nothing really bad about a club, all the gang put their mark and entered the club ...

  
Once inside the place was chic, decorated with great taste, the room was sifted to give a certain charm to the place, there are large velvet sofas are arranged in a circle with small tables, where people can sit. to get to know each other better, the music is good, and deeper in the room there were little more intimate corners just lit by the light of a candle, certainly for couples…

  
"Whaaa this is the big class Thanks guys! »Mild was happy there was a beautiful woman, ideal for dredging…

  
The evening is going well, they test new things like cocktails, they who are more used to beers, his change but it's not bad, Gulf has a strange feeling throughout the evening, as if someone is watching him , he looked around him but with difficulty, because the club was full, he decided not to pay more attention to it and took advantage of his evening with these friends, Gulf this got up to spend another order of cocktails, he sits at the bar in time , that one of the bartenders come to take his order, he felt this sticking to him a hot mass, with intoxicating perfumes, he felt a shiver run through his body, "good evening" a tall man, broad shoulders, well made, a sensual voice ...

"Good evening"

"Is this the first time I've seen you here? new? "

  
"Uh ... yes in a way, I'm celebrating a birthday"

  
"Oh your name? "

  
Gulf was troubled by this man, his heart turning blond in his chest, stammered in his answer…

  
"Heee ..."

“Hee? and your name ? "

"Ah sorry I… my name is Gulf"

“Gulf! it's cute me it's Mew nice to meet you "

  
Gulf was totally lost at the sight of this man Mew… that's a beautiful name… Mew…

  
Mew grabbed Gulf's hand and lowered the back of his hand, Gulf was flushed, his heart racing in his chest, Mew's mouth was soft, lowering it was sultry, Mew didn't take his eyes off Gulf who was disturbed by this lowering, like a gentleman, Mew smiles while letting go of his hand….

  
"Mr. your table number for the service?" "

  
"Huuu ... table 5" replied Gulf, still under the emotion of the lowering ...

  
Mew gets up from his seat, gets even closer to Gulf, he can smell her perfume even more and whispers in his ear "good evening Gulf I hope to see you again ... soon ..."  
Gulf just nodded to confirm, he got up a little confused from what just happened, he felt the back of his hand, then kissed it, to feel the rest of Mew's lips, those legs shaking slightly from this interaction. , and when he wanted to catch up with him, to get his numbers, but it was evaporating in the crowd ...  
Gulf walked over to his table which had just been served, "It took so long, what the hell are you doing?" Gulf was lost in the thought of rethinking about Mew ... but what happened? was he real or did i dream this man?

“OH GULF !! are you with us? "

  
“Ah yes yes! "

  
"Come on man drink! and happy birthday to you Mild !!! "

  
Gulf abruptly stood up from the seat, "Where are you going?" "Asked these friends," uh ... toilet "

  
Gulf went to the establishment's toilets, always decorating with class, he passed cold water on his face, when he finished cooling off, his mind was still disturbed by this drop on his hand, when he left the toilet , he was pinned to the wall by a man, his heart exploded, this smell, it was him ... Mew, by the time he recovered his spirits that he felt those lips sticking to his, he closed his eyes, and left totally go, lowering it was sultry, soft, Mew sucked his lower lip, for Gulf to open his mouth for his tongue to dance with hers in his mouth, Gulf was lost in those moans, it was moans of pleasure, Mew had never heard such a moan, he was sweet to those ears, he deepened the lowering the rendering even more desperate, after three long minutes of kissing, Mew ended up breaking the lowering, Gulf was shaking with excitement, his body was overcome with a wave of desire, Mew looked with a smile of satisfaction at his work, when Gulf began to be able to breathe again,

“I forgot to give you my card…. Yours call me ”he handed Gulf a simple, elegant little card, Gulf nodded, and new Mews disappeared through the hallway sifting, Gulf was still with his back to the wall, his body was warm, he had to recover from these. emotions, he passed his trembling fingers over those swollen lips, due to the lowering of Mew, a shiver ran through his spinal cologne thinking about it ...

  
The people returning and pulling out the stirrers quickly brought him back to reality, he looked at the card Mew had given him, there was only his first name, his phone number, and a capital "D"? why is a "D" his last name?

After leaving the toilet, he joins these friends, who start to be drunk,

  
“It took so long! »Said Mild

  
"Ah yes .. there were people"

  
"Are you red? you're sick ? "

"AH… red .. no .. it's just hot in here… we should go right? "

  
They left the club, took a taxi home, the whole way Gulf was lost in these thoughts, he didn't say a word…

  
After finally arriving dear him, he headed for the bathroom to take a good shower, when he finished he threw his weight on the bed, with his cell phone in hand and Mew's card in the other ... .

  
" What am I doing ? As I replayed the kiss scene in my mind, I could almost feel Mew's lips against mine again, I felt myself harden, it was the first time a complete stranger had spanked my head like her. , I was obviously aroused by this man, as my hand began to slide over my still wet stomach from my shower, to the band of my pants, I grabbed my already hard cock, I closed my eyes and I letting my mind imagine what sex would be like with him, my hand stroking my length thinking of Mew's hand stroking me, his soft lips against mine, his tongue asking for entry to my mouth. “Mew…. please… I want you… ”I was whimpering with desire for this man _“ I would be a good boy for you…. »_ I work harder and« MEW… »I enjoy screaming the name of this stranger that I had just met…. My breath was cut, I tried to come to my senses ... after a moment lying on the bed and my hand all sticky with my warm sperm, I got up to clean myself, then I went to bed.

  
Alarm…

  
It was the ringing of my cell phone that woke me from her sleep, it was Mild who asked for my news, I put my cell down and I will answer her later….  
1h after wake up,  
I had taken my shower, dressed and I went down to have my breakfast at the cafe at the bottom of my building, after having had a good strong coffee, I ended up going back home, I wanted to see Mew again and this feeling never came to me. did not leave, I take a deep breath, my cell phone and its card which smelled its scent, I start I call….  
Its Ring….

  
My heart started beating faster, and….

  
"Hello? "

  
Ah that voice….

  
“Uh… Mew? "

"Yes, who am I honored to speak to? "

  
"I'm sorry, to bother you, it's Gulf we met last night at the club"

  
"Hmm ... yes the boy with the soft lips ... yes I remember you"

  
"Hmm ... I ... I ... would like ..."

" You want to see me again ? okay ! when? "

  
I was surprised by Mew's inducement, he wanted to see me again, I felt very light in my heart ...

  
"Uh yes, I would love to see you again I don't know… when are you free?" "

  
"At the club tonight 8pm? does it suit you? "

  
“OK… tonight 8pm! "

  
"So see you tonight .... sweet lips ..."

  
And he hung up,

"Oh my god", I feel my face getting hot….

  
I'm getting ready for the meeting with Mew, my heart pounding, I stress, I don't know why I'm acting like his it's stupid of me but it's stronger than me, I'm nervous… "but why did I do his aaahhh ! I'm going crazy ”good get hold of yourself damn it! "It's a drink with a complete stranger, yes but a stranger so sexy…" It's a sentence I keep repeating these sentences in my head, I stress so much that I don't even pay attention that I'm in front of the club ... already ... it is the taxi driver who returned to tell me that we had arrived, I go out and take a deep breath, I put on my mask, and enter the club, I look around me if I don't Do not see it, while directing me towards the bar, I sit down and order a cocktail waiting for Mew….

  
When I felt a presence behind me, I froze….

  
“Good evening Gulf!

"It's him….

  
BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM ...


	2. Confusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ends up spending a moment together, the time of a drink, a moment of confusion and everything changes ...  
> enters Refut to accept his nature these feelings will be put to the test ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect yourself and be careful to stay safe! 
> 
> Thank you :)

*****Chapter 2**** 

_" Le Palais du Plaisirs" is a club located in the city center, this club has a good reputation in the nightlife scene, the atmosphere there was even confusing, its particularity…. it's anonymity, to get in you have to be masked, it's a sensual atmosphere that reigns, mysterious, sensual, and their cocktails are just extraordinary!_   
_The club is quite large, it contains a large main room, with a large bar, good music, sofas, small tables, dim light, then a little apart from its crowd, there are small more intimate compartments for 2 a 4 people…_

  
_Until nothing extraordinary a normal club chic!_   
_But the peculiarity of this establishment is that away from the great hall, behind a quilted red door, this hides another universe ..._

  
_A universe more closed, that only whatever customers say "SPECIAL" of "SDS +" (Sex Domination & Submission), to have access to this part of the club you have to have was sponsor and have a small card to return…._   
_Several intimate thematic lounge or not are available according to the desire of the person, each room has a very specific theme, they can be rented for 1h30 min to 24 hours, they may be novices and want to discover their sexual orientation or discover other pleasures , or to experiment, it is open to all, you can follow a training there, it is very complete and of course there is everything so you need safety, have fun yes, but protect yourself above all, accessories, condoms of all kinds, various lubricants, everything for the privacy of each are available._

BOUM…BOUM…BOUM…

My heart go wild, like he's going to come out of in my chest, this man is having a baffling effect on me, I don't understand why? Why, my body betrayed me, a new sensation is being born in me, I cannot explain it to myself, it is the first time that I feel its for a man and which can a man whom I know not even an obvious attraction, those eyes are hypnotizing, I could drown in them ...

"Good evening ... Mew" my voice trembles just as I say his first name, that's the effect he has on me ...

"So what are you looking for? "

“…. "

I blush instantly, at these words ...

"Uh ... frankly I don't know, I just wanted to see you again"

" it's so cute "

"I don't know if it's cute, but…" get up and leave, go get up, why don't my legs obey me !!

No matter how much I repeated these sentences to myself in my head while he was talking to me, I couldn't stand up as if I was glued to the seat,

"Relax Gulf you got me tense? "

"Oh no ... no ... it's just that this is my first time doing this, and I have to admit that I don't know how to take it"

"Have a drink in a club?" or have you a drink with me? "

“…. "

Reddened

"It's to have a drink with you"

"I'm not going to eat you know ..."

I smile

" Yes I know … "

Have started talking about everything and nothing, I spend a wonderful time with him, I have the impression that both of us in our little world, after a moment to discuss, I smelled the perfumes of Mew which confused me The spirits, a wave of heat begins to run through my entire body, he gently breaks my hand and me his in response, it was pleasant even Mew this gets up abruptly, drinks dry and strongly pushes his glass on the counter " GULF! "

" Yes.. "

He grabs my arm, “Come with me !!! "

“Eh! He grabbed my arm firmly, I got up from the seat, and without questioning I followed him, another hot flash stronger than the other took hold of me again, he dragged me to the back of the club, he opened a red door, that's all so I remember… I was like being hypnotized by him, I could follow him anywhere….

They stopped in front of another door, he took a key out of his pocket, opened it, turned on the light in the room, but the light was dim, had a sensual atmosphere, then hugged me, I could feel new this intoxicating perfume, his hand placed behind my head, I could feel his hot breath bring it closer to my lips, delicately these soft lips come and stick to mine, just the fact of having these lips on mine, makes me go ... the more the seconds pass the more the lower it becomes languid, as our lips dance against each other, her tongue caresses my lower lips, as if to ask permission to enter, of course my lips open and I feel her tongue hot in my mouth, as if our tongues merge between her, a shiver ran through my spine and a slight moan meaning out I was too captivated by our exchanges, that I did not even feel his warm hands which will break my back under my shirt, c was t out simply good ...

Mew meta end to the kiss, already? slowly moving away from my lips a soft moan of protest escaped me, I wanted those lips, I wanted to grab his head like forcing him to put those lips back on mine, like I normally spanked with my former lover that I dominate strongly, but this time it was different, he smiled at me, grasped my closed grip by placing it against the wall next to my head, this action caught me off guard, it was too strong for me and me too weakened by the lowering that had made me turn my head, to my surprise, my heart panicked even more, another moan escaped as I felt myself harden at its touch, it brought me closer again but this times he attacks my neck, the sensation of his hot lips on my throat, little makes me tremble, I moan at these delusional sensations, his other hand which was in my back runs dangerously over my body before, feeling understand what is happening to me. get my summer shirt he opened wide to this predator, those lips slid from my neck to my hard nipples, his tongue roughly manhandled my body, i was only moaning and i was about to beg this man to do it again i wanted more…. Yes ... I want more ...

“Gulf? "

"Hmm ..."

"It's too late to stop, isn't it?" "

"Um… Mew… I… want…"

" What do you want ? tell me ? what do you want ?

Ah it s eyes melt me lose the head they are so captivating, it attracts me like a love, I lose myself totally in it ...

"Let me take care of you!" "

"Hmm ..."

"I'm going to make you feel so good, my sweet boy…"

In no time it takes to say it, my clothes fall off one after another from my body, I'm found naked, lead dangerously towards the 'king' bed in the bedroom, a bed in a place similar strange but I care about it later, for the moment all my attention was on the intoxicating lips of Mew, did not know if not even for a second, my hands start to work on his body, his jacket. suits, his blazer, and shirt flies across the room, no one really cares the only things he and I wanted was to feel each other's body heat….

My hand slipped on his naked chest, warm, further, lower, until the belt that Mew wearing stops him in his course, we end up taking off each other's link we exchange a longing look, that allow us to catch our breaths and refill our lungs with oxygen, the belt was quickly taken off, when I felt those hands on my hips lift me up, and my body was thrown on the bed, our eyes could not undo one of them. The other, no one broke this game of burning gaze ... I started backing up on the bed seeing Mew pull down his suit pants with a sharp blow, I swallowed deeply my saliva saw it from his penis, so hard, so majestic, so big, humm…. my body trembling in advance at this sight…. I wanted it in me

He put me on all fours on the bed and walk towards me, it was an extremely sensual moment, he ran his tongue over those lips, as if I were a delicious dish, which he almost ate in the instant, I felt new his body planner on me, I felt small under this strong body, muscular, he approached my blow, to drop a rain of small drop, my mouth could only open further, "AHH ... »Of desire, to escape each time that these lips lay on my skin, these hips come closer and closer, I can prevent myself from wriggling under him…

"Give me your handles!" "

I didn't even think about what he was telling me that, I did it in the sooty second, I felt those hands power on my handles, he placed them above my head, I was lost, intoxicated by its perfumes, humm… this perfume… “Mew…” moan shyly,  
"Shhh… patience my boy is coming…. "

I wiggle my hips like a distress call, I wanted to feel his majestic cock on me, I was too desperate to think or think about anything, I was in a daze…. The only thing I wanted was Mew….

"Mew ... I ... want ..."

At my shy words, he stopped in his Maneuver ...

"What does my boy want? "

" I. ..I want to taste you ! "

He smiled at me, my hands were still above my head locked in those hands, his arousing me more, why?  
He this put in position above my face, and I can just taste it with the tip of my tongue, I lie to this man to have his cock in my mouth, I wanted it so much….

"Good ... boy ... so eat ..."

My mouth salivating in advance, I felt the wet end of his cock on the edge of my lips swell, I opened my mouth, my tongue also sticking out like an invitation to come in, he came back slowly, I can finally taste it, a little salty taste was the first flavor that I was allowed to taste, then its length was full in me, a deep moan, it came out tasted delicious, I suck it like a lollipop, like a precious and fragile thing…. I heard him moan softly above me….  
“Hmm… Gulf… you know how to drive me crazy”, those words were like an electro shock that made me want to push it down my throat even more… “If you continue I'm going to cum in your mouth…. Hmmm ... and that's not what I want! "

He withdrew abruptly from my mouth, a moan of frustration at the exit at the same time, he got up you read to go get something, when he got up from the bed, I wanted to catch him so he wouldn't leave, but I couldn't, I felt something cold wrap around my handles, a few seconds before he pulled his cock out of my mouth, but I hadn't worn the case, as all my attention was on his cock, I lift my head to see what is preventing me from catching Mew ... my eyes widened at the sight of the black leather bracelets, I try to get rid of them but nothing helps I was securely attached to the bed.

"Mew ... what are you ..."

He comes back on the bed, he sits on my hips, those thighs are so muscular, he keeps me from moving my body, he runs his finger over my lips gently with "a hush !!!" "He brings it closer to my ear and intoxicates me again with his scent" I know what you want, I'll give it to you .... be a good boy and I'll make you see stars! »My lips are parted at these words and he stuck his fingers in my mouth so that I suck it and play with my tongue which was in the most total need….  
"What an intoxicating sight my boys .." he begins to slide over my body, his hand caresses my shivering body, up to my cock, the feel of his hand on my hard and uplifting member, he begins by stroking it in movements slow and regular, I feel those hips dancing on me, I feel his cock on my thighs, which is caressed, from top to bottom ...

stop…

"Let me borrow your thighs!" I want to mark you… count with me my boy ”

"NO ... OH !!! ..."

"Count ... I tell you ..." in a more dry tone!

Moans ...

he kisses me inside my thighs wide open for him, he marks me with his lips, his tongue makes like little circles as if to mark the place where he wants to make a hickey and just behind I miss him with these teeth ...

Moans  
  
"1" a mark on the top of my thigh just next to my cock ...

"2" the one is put a little lower, my lips are dead ...

"3" more on the inside of the thigh, "aah ahh .."

"4" on my tail "humm ... Mew ..."

"Shhh ...! let it go "

it continues like her until 20! the insides of my thighs, my thighs and lower belly are marked with a deep red by Mew, at each mark he makes on me, I give a little cry of excitement, after this fun has marked me all over the place on my body, he stopped

"I think that will be enough for today! "

I caught my breath as Mew grabbed the bottle of lube, my legs shaking, my heart racing in my chest,  
He covered those fingers generously with lubricant, while watching me do it, I felt a wave of heat take hold of me, I blushed more from the action of Mew and the lubricant, he raised my hips with a pillow, he began by stroking when I entered, saw me react, he began to insert a finger, I immediately arched up to this intrusion, uttering a cry of pleasure, "Well ... good boy" he prepared me like no one else, he is attentive has any response from my body and my complaints as if it imprints my actions in its head, this is the first time that they have prepared me so well, so well I do not pay attention, that there is a second finger inside me, it pushes deeper, it just touches my prostate, just enough to drive me crazy ...

"Um… Mew… More .. More…"

"So despair my boy?" "

"Hmm ..."

Slap!  
on the thigh already bruised by these marks ...

Moans ...

"Words… my boy!" uses words…! "

"Yes ... more ..."

"Well you see you can be a good boy!" "

He took his fingers out of my body, I suddenly felt empty, he took a condom, which he slowly slides along its length, it is an erotic spectacle, it becomes even twisted, because I would like to measure him myself- even but I'm trapped by these leather ties waiting for me lying on the bed, I can only whine and beg for Mew to fill me with his cock….

"Shhh… my boy I'm coming… but first ask me…"

"Mew ..."

" Yes ? "

" Come… "

"Coming where? "

“…. "

"Coming where? »But the tone and income harder!

" In me …. "

"Good ... good boy you want me to fuck you?" "

"Yes… Mew put me down…"

He flew over me again above my nesseciteux body, he placed it between my thighs, and placed his cock against my between, I could feel the tip of his cock rubbing on my tight muscle ...

" Ready ? I'm coming home! He pushed inside me, I could feel every inch of his anatomy penetrate me, when all of his thick length was inside me, I let out a scream of intense pleasure, he asked if he could move, while I was doing it.  
the size of his cock inside me, after 30 seconds or so, I nod at him, "Move .."  
He begins to move slowly inside me, it's an exciting feeling, I only moaned his "name" during the whole penetration, with each push, he touching and mistreating my prostate again ... again ... and again I shake under him, it brought me so much pleasure as a person, I was totally defeated under these thrusts….

"Mew .. I'm… close… can I cum please?" "

"Oh good boy asking me to cum, good to learn fast! "

His hand grabbed my cock forsaken, which was already leaking almost-cum and this put me stroked it up and down, it didn't take me long to come, I moaned loudly, that I surprised myself !

While I enjoy my 1st orgasms, Mew took the opportunity to place accelerations harder, deeper, I couldn't even breathe anymore, it was so powerful that I was living stars when my second orgasms arrived, we cum at the same time so tired, so in lack of air, I am that mess….

He undoes my leather ties, which just now prevent me from touching him and moving,

" So ? "

“It was just amazing! Mew! »Between two breaths

He kissed me on the bottom, and made his way to an adjoining room, what appeared to be the bathroom, he passed a hot towel over my bruised body, he was very careful with my body. I felt so good, once finished, he comes back to lie on the bed next to me, I am so tired that I put my head on his chest, his smell, his body heat and the fact that he runs his hand in my hair cradles me and I end up falling asleep.

" Finally ! I ended up finding you Gulf! and believe me now that I am you I will do everything to be mine and make you addicted to me! sleeps my beautiful boy sleeps! Mew kissed Gulf tenderly on the forehead…

Mew got dressed, letting Gulf sleep soundly, he got out of the room and spoke to someone in the hallway.

Clack ...

Door that closes

I suddenly woke up after Mew's body was gone from the bed, I got up, I called him, but no answer…

I get out of bed shaking, I start to feel a sharp pain in the lower back, I look for my things which are scattered in the room, I finish going to get dressed, while limping, while approaching the door I heard the voice of Mew talking in the hallway, but to whom?

"Do not disturb this room, it will be occupied until tomorrow! understood ! "

"Well Mr. Suppasit!" "

Then nothing, I gave up slowly leaving the room, but when I was about to put my hand on the door, the door opened right in front of me ...

"… Mew…"

"Wake you up? where are you going ? "

"Hee… I'm looking for you…. I… I .. ”

"I… nothing at all rest it!" "

"But I have to go home, I have to run tomorrow"

" No ! you stay there! my boy you are mine "

"How's it got you? nothing at all it was fair…. "

"Yes to me you are my submissive and as a Dominant I am responsible for you!" "

My heart begins to race, a rage seizes me as soon as he says the words "Submissive!" "

"Submitted… I SUBMITTED !!!! "

“…. ??? .... "

"But it's not okay no I'm a Dominant, I'm not a fucking submissive you hear me! »I go into a mad rage

" But …. But ... if you can feel this intoxicating smell too! Said a confused Mew  
  
I walked to the bedroom door, to exit when Mew grabbed my arm tightly!

"And then submissive or dominant!" have it to find whatever is the problem! "The tone of his voice was harsh" what is this bullshit "

" Let go of me ! "

He didn't let go of me, even more, he brought him closer to me, the more I tried to free myself, but the more he moved forward without taking his eyes off, the game of the fine price gaze behind my back touched the door shut, he this placed even closer, I could re smell this perfume he placed his mouth at the level of my ears, licked it, I could only moan involuntarily….

"Listen to me carefully, and I wouldn't repeat myself, every person in this world has an odor, as you already know, an odor for Dominant people, an odor for neutral people (which can be both) and a delicate odor. for submissive people, when the alchemy of these two smells fuses, these two people are made to be together forever! you can do nothing about it, you can hide it and lie to yourself if it suits you, but the facts are there! you are my halves! spanking love tonight we combined our scents, you will NEVER smell just mine again like me yours so you should get used to it boy! "

"BAD! nothing at all leave me! Even though he was right but I couldn't accept it…

"Well as you want, but you will come back to me be sure! "

He let go of me and I walked out of the red room with anger, in the middle of the hall I heard his voice telling me "you know where to find me!" my boy ! "

I was angry with myself for measuring myself without this situation and having to give in to my sexual feelings, when I left the club it was raining, the time to wave for a taxi, I felt a deep sadness at the bottom of my heart , the drops of water that fell on me spanked me badly so badly, I had the impression that my body was breaking and if it was right? No… no… impossible, I have been hiding it for far too long and I cannot accept it!

I am a dominant !!!

While Gulf was waiting for a cab to come home,

Mew look at him with a glass of wine in his hand, and smile, "soon ... soon you'll be mine" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a good time on this chapter, I really think not to publish it so soon and so quickly! the 3rd chapter is already in the course of writing I think to publish it in the week ... and do not forget is to subscribe to receive the notification of publication and the congratulations are always welcome!   
> Good reading to you THANKS :)


	3. Compression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this evening with Mew something in me to unlock? why do I feel this need to be with him? Why can't I fall asleep without having her scent with me? it was inevitable, he was right, I have to accept it ...

*******Chapter 3***** 

I had a strange feeling like someone looking at me, I prefer to ignore it, my heart will be hard in my chest, Taxi Arriva and I got inside, during the whole trip I was lost in my thoughts, my head was tilted to the side of the seat as I watched the rain fall through the window, the landscape rolling past my eyes, but I still had a strange feeling in my heart, like it was breaking inside me.

Finally ! I arrive home, I walk with difficulty in the hallway, until I arrive in front of the door of my apartment, I take out my keys with a trembling hand, in vain I repeat myself over and over in my head _"C all this fucking bullshit is that! that can't happen to me! impossible not for me! "My thinking only got worse," you have to accept this boy, stop lying to yourself! "_

I was angry! angry to think back to what Mew had told me as he let go of his grip, I was confused, I had a pain in my heart that does not go away!

I decide to try and think about it more! I went to the bathroom, I needed a shower despite the late hour, I had to take off my clothes which was also permeated with its smell, it was like torture to feel it still on me, I start to undress, I threw my clothes in the laundry tub, and discovered with amazement the equimoses of our carnal moment, I was covered with the marks left by Mew on my body, but these marks was obvious proof, but looking at them , spanked me badly

«Damn! how am I going to hide her me now…. "

_BOUM…BOUM…BOUM…._

I go into the shower, as soon as the hot water has run over my body, I close my eyes to relax, my effect is fleeting! when my hands start to soap my body, and I pass over the marks left by Mew, flashes of our carnal moment come back to me, _"hum .."_ I moan at this delicious sensation, I feel my body getting hot again at these dirty thinking, my cock slowly begins to harden, my hands run over my body, I press on some mark, which makes me moan louder, I start to stroke myself with a soft and delicate movement, up and down! "Ahh .." my heart goes wild, I force my nipples hard marked between my thumb and my index finger, I give a little cry of pleasure, my hand begins to accelerate, faster ... stronger ... my orgasms come ... I sense come….  
"Ah… YES MEW .. more please… um…" a white spray covers the tile in the shower, catching my breath,

"FUCK! _I touched myself and came to think of him !! "_

_I felt angry, but at whom? Me for being weak, did I indulge in that sweet lonely pleasure in the shower or him for turning my head around and unlocking something in me? something I didn't want to unlock, I would have preferred to hang this feeling, this desire, lock it in a box, lock it and throw everything in the sea to get rid of it forever!_

After having gone over all that, it was time for me to go to bed, because tomorrow I have run! I start to make myself comfortable in my bed, I turn around, I change positions, I pull one golden leg out of the sheets, I turn around I can't sleep, my eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment!

Mew's face appeared!

what !!! good Gulf calm down, breathe, think of nothing, think of nothing….

_"My handsome boy has me!"_

Whore !

I got up from the bed and thrust my head, “damn…. Mew! », Every time I think of him, my heart races and spanks me badly, it's completely crazy, in no time, the impact of this man on me, unconsciously I felt my skin ... and nothing the smell of soap, not that of Mew, I finally resent getting up I was weak in front of her, I needed her, I went to the bathroom, I rummaged in the laundry room, and I takes my shirt that I had to wear for my meeting with him, I grab it with both hands, I felt it calm my heart very slowly, as if its smell had a soothing effect on me!  
I took my shirt with me while feeling it, I slipped into the sheets and ended up falling asleep with its smell on me….

_2 days after the events ..._

It's the alarm clock that wakes me from my sleep, for 2 nights my dreams had not been a replay of the evening with Mew, I wanted to go back to sleep to join him in my dreams, but I couldn't let myself go, I had to be stronger than his, I got up in a deep breath once the famous shirt impregnated with his perfume and going to class will change my mind and his will prevent me from thinking of him, after taking my shower, I I looked at myself in the mirror, I still had these marks on my body, and smile at this sight, like every morning for 2 days...

_phone ring…_

_message…_

_"Have a nice day ... my boy!"_

My eyes widened, reading the message, it was him… I felt my heart panic in my chest, I didn't know what to do, a part of me wanted to answer him and another told me not to do it… I'm starting to go crazy just for a simple message ”shit! »I ignore!  
I quickly put my cell phone in my pocket to no longer see him or come in to try to answer him!

I left for university ...

When the end of the course arrived, I finally returned home, tired of my study day, but despite my efforts for 2 days, I couldn't help thinking about him, I was proud to have kept ... but why does it haunt my thoughts?

_"You will have to accept it!" "_

_"Stop lying to yourself"_

I finally lay down on my bed, I grab the shirt and smell it again, _"hmm ..."_ that smell, I serve it hard on my almost intoxicated body, I take out my cell phone and see I have a message

it's him…

_"Are you having a good day ... boy?" "_

_I smile …._

I don't know why, I felt a heat wave this repent in my heart ...

I was weak at the time, the urge to answer was strong, so I started typing on my screen,

_Good evening Mew, yes thank you ..."_

I ended up grabbing an ears which I served strongly as my body rolled over me on my bed with a denying smile, but threw happy…

Message….

_"Possibility of seeing each other this evening?" "_

_BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM ..._

_I blush…_

_"I'm sorry Mew but I can't tonight I have an early class tomorrow morning!" "_

_" pity… "_

" Why ? "

_"I wanted to see you that's all! "_

_I felt my cheeks blush ..._

_"Tomorrow night if you want? I ran later! "_

_" Okay ! is that noted for tomorrow night at the club? Good night my… boy! "_

_" Good night ! "_

Oh my god, I have a date with him tomorrow night, I was happy like everything, lying on my bed smiling, I felt good, I took my shirt and inhaled once again the smell intoxicates me…. And once again I fell asleep with ...

Throughout the day, I couldn't help but smile broadly, thinking of seeing him again… Mild came up to me but I didn't even notice it. I was too much in my thoughts….

"Oh man are you available tonight?" "

“…. "

“Huh…. Yes what ? "

"Are you available… tonight?" "

"Tonight ... no I really can't ..."

"AHH Mr has a date eh ..."

I blush…

"Um ... yeah .."

“Seriously !? I'm happy for you ! "

I greet Mild quickly and quickly escape to quickly get ready for tonight, I was so impatient, I thought that there was only one thing, to join him, I arrived at my apartment, I threw my bag on the sofa, and hurry to take a shower, and dressed quickly and called a cab.

When the taxi arrived, I was already downstairs, impatient to arrive, all along the way my heart does not stop beating hard in my chest, I had butterflies in my stomach, my cheeks were red, my hands sweaty….

That's it…. he was there, my heart pounding harder and harder in my chest, he was there, right in front of the club, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he had a sultry look, just seeing you as his, i was already excited, my mouth and throat were dry, I opened the car door and joined him ...

He throws me "Good evening boy ..." so sexy, that I feel disturbed, he approaches me whispering to me "I miss you ..." and my heart which does not stop leaping in my chest

_Boom… Boom… Boom…._

"Good ... Good evening Mew"

It's just watching, our eyes speak for us, have understood it, he pulled me even closer to him, closer to his neck so that I get even more intoxicated with his smell which makes me lose my mind and in a moment of great weakness, he came closer and closer to my lips, he kissed me full on the mouth in front of everyone who was in front of the club, the lowering was soft, those lips missed me so much, I could finally re-taste them yes finally….

I had the impression that his spanking for days and days that it was not seen when no, when he broke the lowering, to my dismay, my eyes were blurred by this lowering ...

" Your hunger ? "

"..."

" Oh yes "

"Well then come on, I prepared a table in a quiet place and we could get to know each other better!" "

I shyly nodded, and followed him inside the club, a waitress bowed to him, I was embarrassed!

"Over here, gentlemen, the table is ready"

I froze in the place, it was a small room with large blue curtains which gave a small intimate dimension to the room, a C-shaped sofa, table with candle, two glasses of wine were waiting for us, I must to say that I was not expecting her ...

" Surprised ! "

"Uh… yeah if I would have known that you would take me to dinner in a place like this I would have dressed better look at me I…"

I haven't had a chance to finish my sentence from Mew pulled me towards him to shut me up with those lips against mine

"Shhh! you are beautiful ! "

I'm blushing

"And shy in addition to his ... "

I didn't know where to stand, after his we were settling down, side by side, I didn't know what I was undoing but I wanted to take advantage, I wanted to be there with him and live the present moment ... .

"Do you like Gulf wine?" "

"Yes, but I am not a connoisseur ..."

"It does not matter, it will be an opportunity to discover new things"

"Humm .."

The waitress starts to bring us different dishes as and when they look delicious to me, I didn't know where to start, Mew smiles to see me with shining eyes in front of so many dishes!

The evening goes well, I tell him about my simple life, my studies, my projects I felt that I could talk about everything with him, and it was his turn to tell me about his life, I learned that Mew, was the club owner! he explained to me how he had taken over the old little club that was there and it is his club has a certain notoriety, and a peculiarity that will come to me later! it piqued my curiosity and I learned many other things about him, when he spoke to me I was completely charmed, his voice was captivating, this feeling of well-being I had never felt for people before!

" do you want a dessert ! "

" Yes I want "

"Small gourmet assortments to whet your appetite ..."

By the time the waitress came back with the deserts, Mew poured me a glass of wine again, I didn't know if it came from wine but I was suddenly hot, this heat began to invade me little by little, Mew this gradually a little from me, until he embraces me in these arms, he gently bites my earlobe, then he begins to lick me up to the crook of my neck, a little moan escaped from my lips lickly between open "Mew .. hmm ..." one of my hands was on his shoulder and the other grabbed his shirt shut, I was melting under those devastating drops, I felt myself getting so hard, that my cock begged for only one thing at that moment was to be free from my jeans ...

I whisper softly "Mew… the… the waitress will come back…" and her hand starts to break my hard cock on my jeans I push an "AHH" it was exhilarating the feeling I wanted more… I wanted it at this moment the "No ... no ... ahh" I was just messy, I couldn't control it "I want you .. take me!" "

“Oh what an impassive boy! "

"Hum .. more .."

"Only if you are a nice boy"

"How's a nice boy?" "

"Shhh you'll see… just be nice!" "

At that moment he undid the buttons of my jeans, these fingers caress the edge of the elastic of my pants, these fingers slide more and more until touching with the tips of the fingers the glans of my cock, it was a torture, I start to move my hips more and more desperately so that he catches it entirely,

"No ... no ... my sweet boy not yet"

"Mew ... please take it"

“What does my boy want? "

“…. "

“I… I… ahh! "

"What do you want… say it .."

"I want ... I want you to set me free ..."

A smirk appeared on his face "well… I see…. I tilt my head more on the edge of the couch close my eyes and moan at what Mew spanked me, he had the bow and the way of touching me caressing me driving me crazy with desire, and when i felt my orgasms coming it suddenly stopped ... i started whining and felt Mew slip something on my tail, when i opened my eyes i saw a pelvic ring at the bottom of my cock, I wanted to cry so much, I bit my lip at this cruel sensation… .but delicious at the same time….

"Mew, what ... no ... not ..."

“Shhhhh! a little patience my boy… do not move and no request, be wise and you will be rewarded… ”

He handed my hard cock that just wanted more, that went back into my jeans, tear in eye, red face, that the waitress served us dessert, I must admit that even though the dessert looked delicious, my spirits were more focus on my distressed cock ...

As soon as we have finished dessert, I don’t even dare to move, even though my heart is pounding in my chest, my whole body begging for him, I don’t know why I had to listen to him, he got up and looked at me with his large seductive eyes, my hand so that I got up to join him ...

Went out of the room where we were having dinner, and headed into the hallway, which was not totally unknown to me, he opened a door to find himself in an office!

 _his office ?_ ….

_it was very tastefully decorated, a large moder a large modern office in the center, a large black leather sofa, two black armchairs, just in front of his desk and just behind a large window which should overlook the large club room ..._

He locked the door behind him, after dragging me inside I began to tremble with excitement, he hugged me with his arms and gently licked my earlobe while whispering sensually ...

"Your was a good boy, I'm proud of you, you managed to hold you back"

"Humm .."

"Keep being a good boy use words you want ..."

"Yes, I'm listening to you… and the worst thing I don't even know why…"

"I know the pleasure I will give you, let yourself go and talk about it again if you want ..."

" Okay ! "

" not moving ! "

I felt excited, for the first time in my life I wanted to be his…. Yes totally…. to him….

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its advance the next chapter will be hot and sexy;)
> 
> Always take care of yourself and protect yourself!
> 
> Do not forget the little heart its motivates me more to write Thank you and have fun!


	4. Revelation and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their meals, Mew leads gulf into a new world, a choice is imposed on gulf he this sense of sharing between his desire and the accétapation that he has been hiding from himself for far too long what will be his choice?

I shiver with excitement, my heart will explode in my chest, my breathing was getting stronger by the second, he was spinning around me, like a predator, I didn't know what to do, the only things he told me c is not to move, strangely I listen to him, he displayed a broad smile of satisfaction on his face, for a moment, he left my field of vision, to go look for something, I turned my head to see what he was spanking, I heard in a Severe voice "I didn't tell you to turn your head that I know!" »Once again I listened to him and I turned my head« very good boy! »Its made me shiver slightly…

he comes back placing it in front of me, kissed me delicately on the lips, and goes to sit behind his desk, joining both hands, looking at me hungry ...

" take off your clothes ! "

_Boom… Boom… boom…_

" what ? "I was surprised by his request

"Do what I tell you!" _if you want more or chosen fate! "_

My eyes widened, I stayed like a statue not knowing what to do, he offered me a choice, be do what he told me to stop everything and leave, but given the feeling of the event that occurs for a few minutes before, I was really in the most total need, I tremble a little, I close my eyes, took a deep breath, my choice was made!

" I'm staying ! I started to take my shirt off, and I let it fall to my feet.

" Good ! continue ... down "

_I swallow my saliva_

  
My hands unbutton my jeans, the zipper, and I let them slide over my thighs, my legs to my ankles, I lift my feet and take a step forward to get rid of my jeans, I am now in tight pants in front of him, I blush like a tomato, I feel myself getting hotter and hotter ...

" good ! keep on going … "

My hands grabbed the edge of my pants, and lowered it to join my other business on the ground, I stand naked in front of him, with my hard cock and the pelvic ring that put me earlier in the evening I felt vulnerable behind him …

"Come on my boy ..."

I walk towards him all shy, while passing in front of the emptiness which overhung the big room of the club, my eyes are frozen on it, think that the people downstairs to go see us, I felt panicked and stepped back, Mew this rose quickly seeing me hesitate to join him pulled him by the arm to lean against his chest ...

Once against him, I smelled the smell of Mew, he turned me so that my back was against him, he placed his left hand under my chin forcing me to look around the room and his right hand on my left nipple, I was a prisoner of these arms,

"Mew… no… the people downstairs no .." My voice was shaking, panicking, I wanted to break free from his grip, but he squeezed his grip harder…

But in a loud and sultry voice he whispers to me, running his tongue over the lobe of my ear ...

"Don't worry… they can't see us from so high up with the lights on and it's mirrored glass too"

A slight relief, to know that we couldn't see us, but at the same time it was exhilarating to be seen….

He licked my neck, while his fingers resumed their torture on my nipple, my cock hardened even more, I close my eyes, catching myself wanting to beg him ...

_"Mew… more…"_

He pinned me against the cold window, "ahh"

" Not moving ! »He opened one of those desk drawers, to take some lubricant, he opened by covering his fingers generously, he spreads my buttocks, and gently strokes my hole, like clockwise, he goes in the same way not a phalanx, right on the edge, just to drive me crazy, I moan louder, it's pure torture ...

Steam is forming on the glass, saliva comes out of my mouth and begins to flow, my whole body trembles at this delicious torture, I was no more than trembling and moans, he decided to insert two fingers in me, I moaned at this insertion in me, these fingers manhandled me hard, he mistreats my postasse who undergoes these fierce attack ...

" _Mew… again… um… again_!" I whine " _Put me down now"_

_"Not yet, be patient, my whiny little boy"_

I couldn't take it anymore I was just a mess, he pulled me by the hair, put my head back on his shoulder, and kissed me his tongue slipped into my mouth and playing with mine, I was too much into it that I hadn't noticed that his hand was on my cock jerking me off, grabbed the pelvic ring and made it slide, I felt free to no longer have the ring around my cock, I was moaning in the lower it was so good ...

I flipped over on his desk he pulled out his cock that was still trapped in his pants, took out a condom and rolled it up to its own length "Close my boy .." I nodded my head frantically "AHH !! "He sank slowly into me, I felt him in me, it was so good, that I completely unravel on the desk ...

"Mew, please don't hold back… I want hard on that…. "

Mew's powerful hips accelerate slowly, in me it was just delicious as a sensation, his cock lowering me harder and harder inside me, my prostate and put to the test, already manhandling with his fingers, his cock ends me ... .

He penetrated my body again, again, and again, I cling to the edge of the desk and squeeze my hands, he put so much force into it to bend me down, I had the impression that the desk was not going to reweave these devastating assaults, there were only the clicking noises of skin against skin, moans, strong breaths ...

" I go …. I come … "

_Slap_

Mew just spank me, I'm moaning ...

Another spank

"OH MEEEWW… .." a white chatter just covered her desk, But Mew don't slow down his pace inside me during my 1st orgasms, I was beside myself but I'm asking him for me,

"Spank me!" "

_Spank_

"AH"

_Spank_

"Hmm .."

_Spank_

" YES.. "

_Spank_

His was the release spanking, as we cum together he continued to piss me off for a few more seconds….

I was completely tired, these orgasms were such a power, I stayed a while still lying on his desk trying to come to my senses, and my breath, the time Mew was out of me, had to throw the condom in the small bin , and took everything necessary to clean me, he placed a bathrobe on my back very carefully, so that I roll up in it ..

"Are you okay Gulf?" "

"Um .. yes it's ok ... it was ... it was ... intense"

He helped me get up and we go to the large leather sofa in his office, he took me in these arms and hugged me, I felt supported as a fragile being, a strange feeling came over me, would be the feeling of well-being ? of security ?  
The only thing I can say is that I was fine I wanted to stay there for the rest of my life, when the silence broke….

" how do you feel ? "

" I'm fine thanks ! "

I resigned myself to thinking that it might be time for me to leave, this thought broke my heart, but he was failing, when I found the courage to come out of those arms, he held me against him and gently

" what are you doing ? "

“I have to go, don't I? »To say these words was painful for me but I had to come down from my cloud

" You want to leave ? "

“…. "

"Listen to Gulf, we must speak seriously"

"Ok Mew I'm listening"

"I wanted to see with you if you would agree to a" relationship contract "

"A relationship contract? What is it exactly ? "

"A relationship contract is that you commit not to sleep with anyone other than me, and I want to share something else because I noticed that you liked her, but since you are a novice and you do not know this environment I go slowly with you? "

I was lost! he wanted a relationship contract? , my thinking was blurring at the moment, I didn't know what to think anymore, I wasn't really expecting her…

"Basically if I understood the two of us correctly, it's just sex and nothing else?" "

"YES in a way ..."

"What do you want me to discover I don't understand?" "I was confused

"Get dressed, I will ride you and explain everything to you as you go ..."

I got up from the sofa confused and picked up my things which was on the floor, by the time I got dressed, he was heading to his office to take a document, threw intrigue, once get dressed, left his office, have finds himself in the halls of the club, he opens a door at the end of the hall, "go inside and you will understand ..." I was perplexed but I enter the room, which was in the dark Absolut, he ended up turning on the light , My eyes are widened, my heart is racing it was a sexual playroom, there was everything you need to have fun ...

I turn to Mew with a confused look, "What does that mean? "

"We are in a Gulf domination room, I want you to be my submissive and what I am holding in my hand is a relationship contract that I have drafted for you, there are rules to be overridden, if you agree with what is written on this document, you just have to sign if there are rules that do not suit you have little change, discuss it »

I remained silent, and stared around the room with entanglement, at the same time I liked sleeping with him but it was the next step, I didn't know what to say, what to do, that's what I wanted deep down from me, if I think about it, it looks like the playroom of my erotic dreams that I do almost every night, my eyes look from everywhere in the room, they pose on all types of accessories, supports, of all possible sizes, and unimaginable ...

“Listen Gulf, if your time needs I understand! you don't have to decide right away! "

In a trembling voice I finally found the courage to talk to him….

"Can I ask you something? "

" yes I'm listening… "

I swallow my saliva deep in my throat tighten my point

"Where will it happen?" "

"At my place or at your place of course not here!" "

"Can I see this famous relationship contract?" "

"I will give it to you, but I want you to read it in a calm, restful manner"

"Yes I think it's a good idea"

"Can I take you home?" if you don't have any questions »

Both left the room, and had these directed towards the exit of the club without a word, he gave instructions to one of these employees to tell him that he was leaving, so it was direct to the parking lot, the , a beautiful white sports car “do you ride? "

I went up and have to start ...

A moment after we left the club, I didn't dare speak or even look at him, I couldn't stop thinking ...

He was the first to break the silence

"Did you like it? "

My throat was tied I didn't have what to say… I had to admit it to myself yes, it's true, I loved her, my I had to accept her again!  
What do I need to finally admit it?

I blush …

but my response was like stuck in my throat, I closed my eyes and ended up pulling out a shy little "Uh ... yes I did love her ..."

Arrived in front of my block, he gave me the file or what to find "the relationship contract" but before leaving he spoke:

"Gulf listen let's take it easy of course, I don't want to rush you or scare you, think long before it's just sex and fun .. ok? "

“Thank you for giving me the choice, I really appreciate it! "

"It's normal, I care about your well being! good night Gulf »

"Good night Mew"

He approached me with a kiss on my forehead, I blushed at his kiss, I got out of the car, hold the document in my hand, heart pounding, I turned to smile at him, he smiles at me in return and I went back to my block and I heard the sound of the engine starting….

I went up to my house, closing the door to my apartment, I didn't know what to think is these thinking that jostle in my head, "the alchemy of two smells that merges like us, these two people are made to be together!" accept it ! "

I put the document containing the contract on the bed and went to take a good shower to wash everything off and try to clear my head at the same time, it may help me see things more clearly ...

After a long time I finally got out of the shower, its allowed me to see a little clearer in my mind, I finished drying my head, I sit on my bed,

_breathe, breathe Gulf ..._

Opened the document and began to read, the begins to have a beating heart as I read, it was extremely explicit and very clear….

_******* "Relationship Contract between Dominant / Submissive" *******_

_Above all, there must be mutual respect between the partners, everything that happens in the playroom stays in the playroom, sex should not be used as punishment if the partners have argued or are returns in confides, the reports are always under protection and lubrication so as not to hurt each other this is not the goal ... if the partners wish in a mutual agreement not to have a protected report, they will have to pass the medical examinations together or alone . The process is to have fun together, it's purely SEXUAL._

_** The Rules of a Submissive to his dominator are:_

_Article 1: The submissive must have complete confidence in his Dominant_

_Articles 2: The submissive must obey his Dominator, the submissive MUST never question the order of the dominant_

_Articles 3: if the disobeyed submissive has his dominator he reserved a corporal punishment (ex: spanking, refusal of orgasm, ...)_

_Articles 4: The submissive can be used for the good pleasure of the Dominant and will be treated according to the desire and the mood of the latter_

_Articles 5: The submissive and the dominant can have sexual relations in places called "PUBLIC / CAR / PLANES / TRAINS / BOATS"_

_Articles 6: The submissive must not look his dominant in the eye unless he is authorized to do so_

_Articles 7: The submissive has the right to choose the Name of his Dominant, attached: MR, P ’, PAPA, MASTER. But in no case by his first name (if not respect punishment)_

_Article 8: The submissive must always be well dressed / see sexy when he meets his Dominant_

_Article 9: The submissive must wear sexy lingerie to please his dominant_

_Article 10: The submissive must always be available for his dominant (except in exceptional cases, schools, families, but the submissive must warn his dominant, if non respect punished)_

_Article 11: In places known as PUBLIC the subject is authorized if he wishes to call his Dominant by his first name_

_Articles 12: IF the SUBMITTED is virgin, report it to the Dominant for his safety_

_Articles 13: When the submissive will be allowed to spend the night with the dominant and vice versa the submissive must If the master decides to make him an intimate toilet with his mouth_

_Articles 14: The dominant can send these orders to the submissive, by TEXT, VOCAL, EMAIL, and if there is an order he will have to go to the desired location, the submissive will instead go to entanglement with instructions according to the mood and desire of the dominant ._

_Articles 15: Dominant assures bodily injury will ALWAYS be superficial (Creams recommend)_

_Articles 16: Breach of one of the rules (attached) or disobedience will be punished_

_Articles 17: IMPORTANT SAFETY: The submissive must imperatively use a COLOR CODE set up to warn his Dominant_   
_* GREEN: everything is ok_   
_** ORANGE: PAUSE / close to LIMIT of tolerances inflict_   
_*** RED: TOTAL STOP of the dominant see COMPLETE STOP_

_Articles 18 : it is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to the submissive from this touching / providing pleasure even without having had the prior authorization of his Dominant under penalty of being HEAVILY PUNISHED_

_Articles 19: if the submissive or the dominant is sick, the other will have to take care of him during the period of convalescence_

_Articles 20: If the submissive is imprudent or considered too dangerous for his safety, the dominant will punish him or see the total stop of the contact according to the gravity!_

_Articles 21: If the submissive is obedient, kind and reasonable towards his Dominant he will be Rewarded (Blowjob, Restore, outing, travel etc ...)_

_Note: IMPORTANT this acceptance of the enclosed contract, dated it, signed it, and must be delivered by hand by the person concerned, and both parties must mutually give each other a set of keys to each other's apartment!_

At this reading I felt warm, excited, and strangely impatient to find out what he gives me, I link it once again to the contact that Mew gave me, everything was fine, I have the impression it is which I always wanted to do with someone, but I would think it would be that way.

I decided to see her tomorrow to give her my answer, what do I like about Mew? he always gives me a way out, he makes me feel safe and secure and that is important to me!  
I ended up going to sleep ...

_Next day :_

After a good night's sleep, I finally got up, went through my morning routine, grabbed the "handout" from my school bag, and headed for college.

The 12 o'clock break rang, I took my cell phone to send a message to Mew…

"Need to see you tonight after school is possible? "

_3min later…._

_Message from Mew_

"Ok I will pick up from you at 6 p.m.!" "

" OK see you soon ! "

As agreed he was there at 6 p.m. in front of my house, I had put on a shirt for the occasion, he was leaning on the hood of the car he gave me one of those most beautiful smiles, at his I smile too and I had the document in my hand ...

"So was your day?" "

" Good thanks "

" you go up ? "

" Yes "

After getting into his car, we stayed there for a while, I handed him the document directly, without a word, I'm just trying to keep my heart in my chest, which was beating like crazy ...

"Is that your answer? "

" Yes "

He opened the document looked, then a smile appeared on his face…

"Are you sure you want to?" there will be no going back ”

"Yes Mew I'm sure! you were right about everything and from the start it took me a while to realize that is all! "

“Realize what? "

He tested me, I've thought about it a lot since our comeback, but I can't continue to lie to me indefinitely, Mew has pressed a button inside me and I just have to let myself be guided and see where it will take us ...

I took a deep breath I lower my eyes ...

"That I am your. ... Your submissive P" "

He smiled and he started the car…

"Well my boy, let's see if you've learned your contract well!" "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that you take pleasure in reading this fiction, it requires a lot of work from me, I inform you that the next chapter will be there soon, I cannot tell you when unfortunately but I will do my best to make it happen soon ! thank you again to be always more numerous its warm to the heart THANKS! :)
> 
> Be careful and stay safe!


	5. Lesson N ° 1

My heart is pounding in my chest, there has not been a word since I handed him the documents, we finally arrived in front of a large building of great stantigue, have this will lead to the large parking lot, have this station and have this directs in front of doors of asenceure, it presses on the back buttons of the cantrend, I was impressed! _"Its got to be a big apartment?"_ "I thought it in my head, I didn't want to do anything ready, but I'm in a panic inside ...

Mew got me out of my mind, "there is"

They lead to two large modern and open doors, when he turns on the lights, I am struck by the size of his apartment, a modern staircase that leads to the upper floor, in duplex, has arrived on a large living room, with a large sofa in black leather, leather armchairs, modern furniture, a large bay window overlooking the city with a terrace, I am amazed at everything that is in front of my eyes, I don't even dare to move!

Mew: "What you see like what I see!" "

Gulf: "uh ... yeah I wasn't expecting his truth to say"

Mew smiles….

But his tone hardened

Mew: "Because you will spend most of your time here!" "

I swallow my saliva deeply

Gulf: "Mew, don't forget that I have important lessons this year and ..."

He grabbed me by the bar pulls me closer to him and I am instantly killed, my eyes do not leave his gaze that made me shiver, and my heart racing strongly in my chest

Mew: "First of all, you are mine don't forget you have to accept of your own free will!" second, you will have to look down in front of me, except when I am not dominating, and yes you have important exams you will give me your schedule and your exam dates! you will have access to my office for your revisions when you are here because i will not tolerate your grades down! I know you're a good educator, got it! "

Gulf: "thank you for letting me use your office"

I felt very small, I obeyed immediately, look down, I started to shiver all over my body

Gulf: "Pardon P", I haven't got my marks yet! "

He approached those lips to mine and kissed me passionately, lowering it good, hot, a little moan that let slip from my throat the kiss lasting 30 sec just enough to make me turn my head, my body warms gently to his contact and my cock starts this hardened in my jeans

Mew: “Very good boy! but you will learn quickly! well I must show you around! "

He leaves me as his, I wanted more of me, I moan softly to make him understand, he whispers in my ear

Mew: “Hush my naughty boy! it will be necessary to learn how to manage this kind of frustration its part of your training! "

I swallow my saliva deeply with frustration but suddenly he was right at my biggest regret, he took me by the hand and shows me around his apartment, he has a large American kitchen, open to the living room, a bathroom , on the ground floor, lead to the stairs, there are 5 doors upstairs, so his bedroom with bathroom, shower, wc and a large wardrobe filled with designer costumes, a guest bedroom, an office, and a another bathroom and another door that he keeps for the end, he took a key out of his front pocket, he opened the door spanked me inside first, he turned on the light, the light is a red sift, a large bed, with a sort of grid with handcuffs, leather straps of all sizes, large chains hanging from the ceiling, a limpet of accessories more intriguing than the others, large dark wood drawers, a real palace for dominator, this piece reminds me a lot of the one of my dreams erotic ...

He closed the door, a shiver runs through me entirely from point of view, my heart is literally going to explode, he is circling around me like a predator, his face has changed, he has a dominant air that does not leave me indifferent, his hand caresses my cheek, he brings me closer to me, I remain motionless, I don't even dare to move, I am so hypnotized by him, he approaches my ear and tells me in a firm tone!

" IN UNDERWEAR! "

I do it immediately, I start to undo all my clothes, one after the other, while I undress he sat on the bed looking at me, I shyly blush to find myself like his, those eyes were starving,

Mew: This room will be "OUR playroom", that's where you will have to come when I tell you, you will take the position says "wait for you", I will explain to you, here I will make you discover all kinds of new sensations , the main goal and to have fun there, will go slowly at the beginning that will allow me to determine your desires, limits, to know better in short. "

he gently brings me closer, his hand brushes me, I shiver, she lands on my chest, he runs his thumbs over my hardened nipples and begins to play with it, provoking little moans in spite of myself, its provoking reactions in me no controlled by my body, he born a small smile on his face seeing the effect it gives me, this allows me to pinch my nipples which has the effect of telling for him, while one of these hands plays with my poor nipples , the other caresses my crotch, already hard of course!

My cheeks are red, he turns me on so much, I feel ashamed to show myself so easily to him I think I am stronger, but apparently my body decides to let me go, he delights to see me so weak in front of him, he starts to caress her sensually through my boxers, my reaction is immediate, I have a hard time containing my trembling and my moans, he lets go of my hard-tested nipples, to caress my lips, with those fingers

Mew: “Hush my boy! be silent! "

But he is good! It's hard to be unmoved in the face of this delicious torture to which I have indulged myself, I bite my lips, close my eyes, seeing me thus, he gently licks my earlobe, has fun tortured me even more he kisses me on the top of my neck goes down to my collarbone, my body trembles with pleasure, my mouth opens slowly, letting out small sounds of pure pleasure, he takes the opportunity to slip his fingers there so that I suck them eagerly!

Mew: “Good boy! "

And suddenly stopped all caress and moved away from me leaving me in extreme frustration, my body is burning with desire, I want more, so much more, at the moment I took a step to grab his arm and take it back. that were spanked, I remembered that I had to accept to be his and that its part of the game and the contact, I will have to get used to it from now on, Mew noticed my gesture and smiled, I took a back and resumed my initial place, lowering my head so as not to meet his gaze!

Mew: “Good! take a good look at this room and tell me which accessories do you want to use tonight?

I think, I look at all these Objects each more intriguing than the other, as if I had a preference but I was mostly lost, there were so many accessories more intriguing one than the other, Mew noticed that I was lost there approached me hugging me and said softly in my ear _"do you trust me?"_

Gulf: "O..yes P’ .. "with a small trembling voice

They look in the eyes, our gaze was filled with desire, gently He laid me down on the bed, the freshness of the sheets in red on my warm body made me shiver ...

Mew's large venous hands were sensually roaming my body, he was learning, every bit of him, every nook, these sensitive parts of his being.

Mew: "your little is beautifully sweet" he showed Gulf a black silk headband, "I am going to blindfold you, it will deprive you of your sight, but it will allow you to listen to all your other senses, sensations will be more intense ”

Mew began to gently lick those already hardened nipples, he stole a moan from Gulf, he continued on his way to another area of Gulf's body, a little plaintive cry was heard

Mew: "CHUUUTT… my boy, Gulf your hands!" above your head grab the bars of the bed and ban on letting go included! "

Gulf "O. yes I will hold"

Mew resumed caressing him through and through his body, feeling soot falling inside his arms, his neck, my ears ...

Mew. : "Well, now I'm going to tie your legs to you, so that you won't be able to move them, lift them up, they will be wide open for me"

J nodded to say yes, I was so vulnerable in this position Mew appreciates this magnificent view that was offered to him at the moment he was taking his time to tie my soft ankles, he didn't want to risk hurting me!

Mew: "you are so beautiful my boy humm .."

Gulf felt so vulnerable, exhibited, but so desirable a feeling of pleasure invaded him, he felt Mew's hands brush his crotch, nibble his thighs, which makes Gulf arch, he begins to contort with each lowering, each swipe up, each stroke of Mew, its frustrates him even more ...

Mew: "so receptive I love ..." just when Mew bite her nipple  
Gulf moan even more, he squeezed the bars of the bed with force, I resit the urge to touch his muscular body feeling that I realize it on the blow of the growing excitement I let go "Lick me, kiss me, LOWER ME! !! »I blush at my audacity…

Mew's fingers brushed my hard cock, this twisting sensation makes me moan again…

Gulf: "E. STILL ... Hmm"

Mew smiled, and continued with his tongue on my trembling body, plus yes I want more, then nothing ... I felt that Mew was getting out of bed, leaving me in some worry.

“Gulf: Mew! "

Mew: "Shhh boy I'm here, don't worry don't move"

Mew whirls around the bed to this like the naked body of his lover all smiling, his cock spanked him badly, he had never been desired a person in his life .. they take pleasure in delicately touching his body with a soft material , Gulf tries to find out what his might be, he listened intently to know his, that produced Mew in these hands, then a small dry clack resounded in the silence!

I figured out what it was, a Whip! to my reaction Mew congratulates me "well my boy you understood what it was about the reaction of your body so what do you know? "

Gulf: a whip! "

Suddenly, a sharp blow fell on my thighs, I jumped taken by the blow, but a strange feeling of heat spread in my body, I expected another blow, and the 2nd blow arrived on my other thigh, then another on my chest, unconsciously I let go of the bars of the bed, moaning at each one of these strokes, then nothing ... another discreet sound was to endure the sound of a zipper and a garment falling on the floor, I knew he was totally naked by my side, guess that made me excited even more and I swallowed my saliva deeply…

Mew: "and his? "

It was soft, he broke me on with all over my body his shivered, he went up on one of my thighs before lingering for a moment on my private part coming tore me a moan of pleasure, he continued with this accessory its ride on my nipples, and my neck I was so excited by what he spanked me through that I even forgot to breathe, I try somehow to catch my breath, Mew got me out of my trans in which I was currently,

Mew: "Did you become what it was as a prop? "

Between two breaths I try to speak ...

Gulf: “I… I think… has a feather? "

To laugh

Mew: “That's good! "

Then nothing, I take this pause time to catch my breath, until a noise of… I had a hard time determining what I was, when he hovers over me again above me I felt some drop fall on me on the corners of my lips, water? then more drops on my nipples it's cold!

Gulf: ice cream!

Mew: “yes that's good! do you like ? "

“Gulf:“ Hmm…. "

I gasp as I feel the ice cube run through my bustling chest, I moan as I feel the ice cube that has just lodged gently on the bottom of my stomach, he and took another in his mouth and come suck my cock already hard his his mouth, the feeling that it gives me is sensational, I twist on the bed and utter little cries of pure pleasure

Gulf: "I have a little more…. I want you in me…. "

Mew: "slowly my boy, it's me who wants your pleasure!" "

I arch back with another moan, shaking, when that reveals it from the bed, when something starts to vibrate ...

Gulf: "a vibrator? "

He suddenly grabs my cock, panting under the vibrations I let go of the bed bar and grab the sheets strongly, I know that I shouldn't let go but the sensations were too strong for me to resist, I am in control of my body , I'm going crazy by what Mew does to me he makes me feel new things, exhilarating things….

A metallic sound

Mew grabbed my handles to encircle them with cold metal,

Gulf: “no… handcuffs !! "

"Mew:" yes you let go of the bars on minus the you don't move those disobedient hands! "

Then was totally, at his mercy, tied up and down on the bed, I was his sub, I tested the handcuffs, but nothing just Mew, who laughed "you can always try to free yourself my boy! but you won't go any more Loing you're mine "

He grabbed my hips, he slips a pillow to raise my pelvis, the vibrations are fading

Click

I jump at this little noise, which seems familiar to me, it's cold, it caresses my between with his fingers, I tense up, even clinging to my handcuffs, I have a long chill at this intrusion, after play with my muscle, which is wide open to these fingers which has tortured me for a good 10 minutes,

he stopped, I felt something bigger caress the entrance of my anus, "his cock!" »He just entered his penis, he arched me further, he penetrated me so easily, I could re-feel it in me, it was so good to feel it in me I feel complete when it is in me, he undertook more intense movements, harder, louder, I could hear him taking pleasure, the sounds that they enthralled were like a beautiful melodies we were in perfect sexual harmony, never have I had so much pleasure with a man, I have totally surrender to him ...

I felt him playing with my nipples, his hot tongue just bite my nipples lightly hardens and red, under the pressure he inflict on me I felt my orgasms coming more and more, I arch myself a little more each time, I was get stuck in him and my bonds n his bites were all good to me unbelievable these come and go I spanked losing my mind even more…

Gulf: "Please leave me…. Let me cum! "

He began to slow down these thrusts, he spanked me languish even more, his hands came to rest on my painful member, and dripping closely sperm, I was out of breath, he took off the silk ribbon that until now deprive me of my sight, a tears of frustration slipped on my face, he spent his shoot to recover it, he displayed a sadistic smile when he saw me in this desperate state ...

Mew: "That’s not how you ask! go ask me again better than her my boy "

I bit my lower lip, I pull on my handcuffs trying to escape his gaze, his expert hands that manhandle his body, I moan because I wanted to be more resistant than his face to him I wanted… I wanted him so much

"Gulf: Please P" let me cum "I said shyly, at the end of my rope

Mew: "Good ... good boy"

He resumed this thrust at the same time as he jerked me off, his cock manhandled my prostate so much, he stimulated me so hard that I was in a trance in front of him, he tore me under the force, a cry, this enjoyment so much ask for my sperm covers my belly and his hand and three thrusts after he ejaculated in me I could feel his hot sperm in me….

He withdrew slowly, leaving me with a funny feeling, we were both out of breath, I didn't move, I was tired from the intense sex session we had just had, he took care to detach me from my handcuffs and my ankles, he massaged them delicately, it was nice to see her take care of me like her I let myself be rocked by not these massages, he got up to go to the bathroom of the playroom, to clean myself up, but I was so exhausted that I fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning ,

I wake up slowly in these strong arms which embrace me when I open my eyes I saw Mew who was still sleeping, I started to smile when I saw him asleep he was so beautiful, his smell was extremely intoxicating, my heart this put panic in my chest, he was making me feel good, I didn't know why but I felt good with him, but one thing was sure I wanted to be with him.

"Mew:" Hello, what are you doing? "

I smile "I watched you sleep"

Mew kissed me tenderly, those lips were so soft

Gulf "I love your lips P"

he smiles at me,

Mew: "I love your lips too Gulf, are you hungry?" "

Gulf: “yes very hungry even! "

He got up and put on a pair of pants and a t shit, he told me the bathroom if I wanted to take a shower before having breakfast, I ended up getting out of bed where there was his smell that permeated the sheets , a good hot shower here is what I needed to recover from last night, flashes come back to me in memory it was so good, that I blushed again…

After remembering this good moment I got out of the shower put on my clothes and joined Mew downstairs in the kitchen, the smell of coffee wafted in the air it was pleasant, he served me and sat down in front of me

Mew: "Did you like what we did last night?" "

I blush

I answer shyly

Gulf: "yes, Mew I like it a lot"

Mew: "well, I'm glad you love you, let's take it easy to start"

At that moment I felt weird, a wave of heat seized my body, my heart, I looked at him and I savored this moment with him ...

And now….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter, I was taken by my obligations, I did a lot of research to be able to bring you more content on this story, Thank you from the bottom of my heart for always being here to read my stories. I am pleased to see that you are more and more numbers THANKS!
> 
> Have fun and I tell you see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Respect my job please! it is for the purpose of entertainment have fun and Congratulations are welcome ...  
> Thank you :)


End file.
